What ?
by jbsilvergrl
Summary: There's a new Potter at Hogwarts...


What?  
  
Two months before Voldemort attacked and killed the Potter's, Lily gave birth to her daughter. James never found out because Lily apretated Jaz away then had her doctor tell James that the baby died.   
Using a dead baby that had black hair on its head Lily and the doctor told James. Putting the baby in a grave near the house the couple went back to their lives. Harry, then one year old, never found out about Jaz. Voldemort attacked and killed James and Lily.  
Harry lived and went to his aunt and uncle's house. But he wasn't the only Potter to live. Jaz also lived. No one except her foster mother, Barbara, knew who she was. Not even Jaz knew.  
Until now.  
************************************************************************  
Getting off the Hogwarts Express Jaz glanced around. "First yrs! First yrs over here!" a voice shouted above the dim.  
Turning to the voice Jaz saw a huge man but didn't go over. That was because Dumblefore was headed toward her. "Hello Jaz. How was the ride?"  
"Okay Professor. What happens now?"  
"Now we head back to school. After the first years are put into their houses you'll go up to the sorting hat. When it puts you into your new house go sit at the table with your housemates.. They will help you from there." Dumblefore explained.  
Climbing out of the horseless carriage Jaz followed the headmaster inside. Sitting beside him Jaz fitigued impatiently. Pushing a piece of black hair out of her face Jaz watched as the older students came in.  
When everyone was seated the first years came in following Professor Mcgonagall. Stepping to the side she showed the sorting hat. Pulling out a scroll Professor Mcgonagall started to read the names.  
Jaz watched silently as the first years disapearse to the four houses. As the hat shouted what house the eleven year old under it went to, the table who got him or her burst out clapping, shouting,and whistling loudly.  
Finally the students were dispearsed. The sorting hat was still on the stool. The students started whispering but when Dumblefore stood they got quiet.  
Smiling Dumblefore spoke. "Students, new and old, welcome. Before we got on with the night we have one more person to add. Jaz Hope is a fifth year who has come from the Oxford school. Please welcome her. Jaz, if you please." Dumblefore nodded to the hat.  
Getting to her feet Jaz walked toward the hat. Sitting on the stool she put it on. Closing her eyes she waited.  
She didn't have to wait long. "Well this is the third time I get to have a Potter under me. Hmm. You're strong and speaks your mind. I was thinking Slytherin but your brother might not like that. So it will be...GRYFFINDOR!"  
As Jaz pulled off the hat, cheering came from the Gryffindor's. Placing it on the stool she walked over to them and sat beside a redhead who introduced herself as Ginny.  
Jaz smiled softly before turning back to the head table. Dumblefore once again was speaking. Jaz listened as he explained rules which she already had known about. He had told them to her in the letter he sent her when she had found out she was going to Hogwarts for her last three years.  
After he finished food appeared and they ate heartily. Jaz was soon laughing as Ginny explained what her older brothers, now gone, had done as their going away prank.  
Ginny grinned and when they were both done, took her to the tower. As they waited to get in, the two girls got to know each other better.  
************************************************************************  
The term passed quickly and the second term started. Jaz and Ginny became such good friends that it wasn't surprising to see them always together.  
Even though she never let it show Jaz still mused over her meeting the sorting hat. She wondered why it said Potter. Except for Barbara, she was alone in the world.  
Because of Ginny being Ron's younger sister Jaz got to know Ron, Hermoine, and Harry really well. Infact Jaz was treated just like Ginny. If someone made fun of her or leered at her Ron defended her. He and Harry got into more fights that first term then when Ginny had started growing up.   
Hermoine just shook her head and scolded the two friends. But that didn't stop them. Infact they just went at it harder.  
Jaz and Ginny noticed but didn't think anything of it. Ginny because of Harry and Jaz because she had more important business on her mind. One was to figure out what the sorting hat had ment by Potter. The other to decide to stay for the Christmas holidays or go home.  
************************************************************************  
"Two weeks before Christmas. I can't wait. Are you going home or staying here Jaz?" Hermoine asked as the group walked toward the Great Hall.  
"I'm going to stay. Barbara is coming for Christmas Eve. Then she's leaving for America to visit her relatives there. What about you 'Moine?"  
"Home. But I'm coming back in time for New Years."  
"We got to stay but it is better than seeing Percy and his wife, Penelope." Ron rolled his eyes.  
The group laughed and walked into the Great Hall. Sitting down they started to talk knowing that most would be leaving for the holidays in two days.  
Four days later Jaz was in the library. Draco Malfoy came in and walked over. "Well, well. I thought you would be at home Hope. Not still here."  
"Shut it Malfoy. I don't want to talk to you." Jaz stood and walked away.  
Malfoy followed. In the corridor he grabbed her hand. Spinning around Jaz lifted her hand. Grabbing it with his free hand Malfoy pushed her against the wall. Leaning down he captured her mouth with his own.  
Struggling to get free Jaz pushed at his chest. Malfoy tightened his grip. Footsteps were heard but it didn't register.   
Until Ginny came flying around the corner. Taking one look at the couple Ginny screamed. Pulling free from a shocked Malfoy Jaz grabbed Ginny's hand and took off at a dead run.  
In the main corridor Ginny yanked the two of them to a stop. Ignoring the surprised looks from the students who were going into the Great Hall Ginny started shouting. "What the heck is wrong with you, Jaz? You know what Malfoy's like but you kiss him. You kissed him! That is just wrong!"  
"I didn't kiss him Ginny! He kissed me! You think I wanted him to kiss me? I rather die at Voldemort's hand then kiss Malfoy!" Jaz shouted back.  
The door opened behind the two girls but neither noticed. They were to busy glaring at each other.  
"It doesn't matter! You weren't pushing him away."  
Yes, I was! You couldn't see it because Malfoy was infront of me. Now could we please forget about it before Harry and Ron hear of it? They'll kill Malfoy and get kicked out of school." Jaz pleaded.  
Ginny opened her mouth to answer but never got the chance. "To late." a voice spoke up.  
Turning to the door the girls saw a sight they didn't like. Reamus Lupin stood infront of them. His normally smiling face was hard. A frown cursed his lips. His eyes were flashing dangerously seeming to send sparks at them.  
"Hi...Professor Lupin. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked her face whiter than it was usually.  
"I came to see how you guys were doing. Jaz... Barbara isn't coming. She's dead. I'm sorry."  
Jaz let out a low sob and ran for the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny and Lupin ran after her. When they got to the tower Harry and Ron, who had been about to leave for the Great Hall, were comforting her. Sirus, who had come to talk with Harry, was pacing infront of the fire.   
"Sirus. Should we wait until she's ready or tell her now?" Reamus asked.  
"Tell Jaz what? How do you know her anyways?" Harry asked.  
"Barbara was a friend of ours from Hogwarts. We met Jaz two years ago." Sirus explained.  
"Jaz is your sister Harry. Her full name is Jazmine Lillian Potter." Reamus added.  
"She's his sister?!?" Ron exclaimed.  
Sirus nodded. Turning to Reamus Sirus asked what had happened earlier. According to him Jaz looked like she had something else on her mind. Reamus sighed but answered the question knowing that Sirus would had got it out of him sooner or later.  
************************************************************************  
By the time the holidays ended Sirus and Reamus had left. They had stayed long enough to greet Hermoine and help get Malfoy back. Hermoine actually scolded them but laughed when she heard what they did.(AN:It's up to your imagination. But it has something to do with girl clothes.*)  
Dumblefore heard about the prank but just scolded them gently. He didn't take any points away. He just laughed and sent Ron and Harry on to class with a note of apology.(They had Snape when he was talking to them.) ************************************************************************  
Voldemort attacked in January. Jaz stayed with Harry in Dumblefore's office while the rest of the school was in their common rooms. The teachers drove Voldemort off making sure one of them stayed with the siblings. No one was hurt thankfully though.  
Valentine's day came. The friends gave each other gifts that they could use and showed their friendship. Like quills, books, candy, especially Chocolate Frogs, money, and new robes(curtsey of Harry and Jaz).  
But the one thing Jaz cherished was what Malfoy sent her. They had stopped hating each other and started liking each other.(But didn't tell because Harry would kill them both if he found out.)  
He had sent her a letter. In the common room Jaz opened it Hermoine, Ginny, Lavender, and Pavarti around her. The girls promised not to tell Harry or his friends about the letter.  
Opening it Jaz read it aloud but quietly.  
"Jaz,  
Happy Valentine's day. Your probably wondering why I'm writing this.  
Well here's why.  
I can't seem to get the kiss we shared(reluctently on your part I bet) out of my mind or heart. I know I shouldn't have kissed you but... well... I wanted to ever since you first came to Hogwarts.  
Meet me tonight at the Astronomy Tower, please. I really want to talk to you face to face without your brother around. Please meet me there. Tell me in Potions.  
Draco"  
Hermoine sighed, a dreamy look on her face. "That was sweet."  
"Sweet? More like romantic." Pavarti sighed also.  
Giggling the girls started to talk about what they liked about Draco. It soon included the other boys at school.  
They were talking about their classes and their professors when the guys joined them. Noticing the note Ron grabbed it and before Jaz could get it back read it outloud. Harry, after hearing it, turned and walked to the Great Hall since it was dinnertime.  
The others followed. In the Great Hall Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and with a glare at Malfoy spoke. "Hurt her Malfoy and I'll kill you."   
With a glance at his sister Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Malfoy, Draco, had what he needed. Everyone in the Great Hall knew that Harry would kill Draco if something happened to Jaz so they weren't surprised at Harry's warning.   
They were surprised though when Draco glanced at Jaz then turned back to his friends. Jaz joined her brother knowing that she didn't need to tell him yes or no in Potions. Draco knew thanks to her brother and that(Harry's warning)was his only permission. But it was enough.  
The End  
  
AN: I hope you liked it. I'm thinking about writing a prequel of how Sirus and Reamus found out about Jaz and Harry when no one was supposed to know. But I don't know. Tell me what you think, please! And don't forget to R&R! Thanks so much for reading this!-jbsilvergrl 


End file.
